(a) Field
The invention relates to a driving method of a display device and a driving apparatus of a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include flat display devices of various kinds such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting device, an electrophoretic display and a plasma display device, and display devices typically have a panel, a driving chip that drives the panel, a board and a system mounted with the driving chip.
In the display devices, a low voltage differential signaling (“LVDS”) method may be used for data transmission at a high speed between the driving chip, the board and the system due to increased band width of the data transmission. In the display devices using the LVDS method, the operation speed may be increased and a low voltage may be used such that power consumption, an electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and manufacturing cost may be reduced.
The image displayed by the display device includes a motion picture, a displayed image of which is changing over time and a still image, a displayed image of which is not changing for a predetermined time. In the case of the still image, a pixel self-refresh (“PSR”) technique, which is a technique of non-transmitting data, may be used to reduce the power consumption. However, the PSR technique is applied only to a data transmission method in which bi-directional communication is possible.
In a large sized display device, a partial region of a screen thereof may be used for displaying the motion picture, and all pixels are typically operated with a constant frequency when the motion picture is only displayed in the corresponding region and the still image is displayed in the rest of the region. In such large sized display device, power consumption may be substantially constant even when the motion picture is displayed in the partial region.